Actuators may be used to rotate an output shaft and the output shaft may in turn displace or drive a device to change position (including angular position). Backdrive may occur wherein the output shaft is rotated unintentionally. In some applications, backdrive is not acceptable and the position of the device needs to be maintained. To prevent backdrive, some devices have used clutches or brakes, but those things add cost and complexity to the system.